jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Aaris III
Beschreibung Aaris III ist der dritte Planet des Aaris-Systems im Kathol-Sektor des Äußeren Randes der Galaxis. Er ist über diverse Hyperraumrouten mit den Planeten Charis, Kolatill und Brolsam verbunden. Er ist von dichten Regenwäldern und Ozeanen bedeckt. Lange Bergketten durchziehen die Landschaften, ragen über den Dschungel hinaus und steigen mehrere Kilometer nach oben. Vom Weltraum aus gesehen hat er eine bläulich grüne Farbe. Mehrere hundert Quadratkilometer von riesigen Ruinen bedecken die Oberfläche überall auf dem Planeten, verborgen unter dem Dach des Dschungels. Mitten im äquatorialen Dschungel befindet sich eine riesige Wüste. Im Ozean und auch in den Regenwäldern gibt es eine Fülle von tierischen Lebens, dass über den ganzen Planeten verstreut ist. Aaris III war der Heimatplanet der Aaris, einer Spezies von humanoiden Reptiloiden und ihre Gesellschaft erblühte mehrere Tausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischem Bürgerkrieg. Die Aaris wurden nach einem zerstörerischen Bürgerkrieg, der von der Siegesplakette, einer leblosen aber empfindungsfähigen Reliquie, die die Gefühle derer die sie umgeben manipulieren konnte, indem sie verdächtigende, gewalttätige und mörderische Gedanken schuf, fast komplett vernichtet. Die Städte der Aaris verfielen und wurden vom Dschungel über die Jahrtausende hinweg überwuchert, und die primitiven Nachkommen der Aaris bewohnen seither die verborgenen Ruinen. thumb|left|290x290px|Eine Karte des Kathol-Sektors Vier Jahre nach Imperator Palpatines Tod, weckte der Planet Interesse beim imperialen Kriegsherrn Moff Kentor Sarne, der seit der Zersplitterung des Imperiums den Kathol-Sektor regierte. Er schickte ein wissenschaftliches Team los dass von Doktor Lancer Brunou geführt wurde, um die Ruinen des Planeten zu erforschen. Auf der Oberfläche fand das Team die Siegesplakette und legte sie frei, kurz darauf begann der Einfluss der Plakette das Team zu manipulieren und verursachte Feindseligkeit und Paranoia. Bald darauf wurde das Team von den Nachkommen der Aaris angegriffen und Doktor Brunou sandte einen Notruf an Sarnes Hauptstadt auf Kal'Shebbol, in der Hoffnung auf Rettung. Nach ein paar Tagen waren nur noch drei Mitglieder des Forschungsteams am Leben, darunter Doktor Brunou. Während das Team auf Aaris III festsaß, fiel Kal'Shebbol an die Neue Republik, und Brunous Notruf wurde von der FarStar einer CR90-Korvette der Neuen Republik abgefangen. Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum, Kommandantin der FarStar, änderte den Kurs auf Aaris III um die Präsenz des Wissenschaftsteams zu prüfen, und gegebenenfalls Hilfe zu leisten. Nachdem einer der Wissenschaftler die Siegesplakette während der Rettungsmission mit an Bord brachte, geriet die Crew unter deren Einfluss. Sie warfen das Artefakt jedoch in den Weltraum ab, nachdem sie ziemlich schnell erkannten woher die negativen Gefühle kamen die durch das Schiff zogen. Geschichte Die Aaris-Zivilisation Die Zivilisation der Aaris erblühte mehrere tausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischem Bürgerkrieg auf. Sie erschufen eine industrielle Gesellschaft, und waren zur mündlichen Kommunikation fähig. Sie bauten große Städte auf dem ganzen Planeten, und waren organisiert mit Berufen, Gelehrten und Soldaten. Sie waren relativ friedlich, führten aber manchmal Kriege untereinander. Einer ihrer angesehensten Persönlichkeiten war der Gelehrte Kastays, der eine der großen Städte bewohnte. Kalter Krieg Eines Nachts, vor 3643 VSY, tauchte ein Komet in der Atmosphäre von Aaris III ein. Einige Tage später traf eine militärische Legion in der Stadt ein, in der auch Kastays lebte. Sie hatten einen dreieckigen Metallbarren dabei, sie nannten dieses Artefakt die "Siegesplakette". Den Aaris war nicht bewusst dass dieses Artefakt empfindungsfähig war, obwohl es ein lebloses Objekt ist. Sie wussten auch nicht das es sich von der Lebenskraft organischer Lebewesen stärkte. Das Ziel der Plakette war es die Umgebung zu zerstören, aber nicht durch eigenen Einfluss sondern indem es die Gefühle der Personen in seiner Nähe veränderte, indem es die Individuen auf paranoide, irrationale, gewalttätige und mörderische Weise handeln lies. Sechs Tage nach Ankunft des Artefakts begannen in der Stadt Unruhen unter der Bevölkerung. Die Gewaltverbrechen nahmen massiv zu, und führten meist zum Tod es Opfers. Die Situation begann schnell zu eskalieren als sich Straßenbanden gründeten, und sich blutige Kämpfe in der ganzen Stadt lieferten. Letztendlich fielen sogar die Stadtwachen übereinander her, und fingen sogar an Zivilisten zu töten, weil sie behaupteten, von ihnen verraten worden zu sein. Sie behaupteten, die Siegesplakette habe zu ihnen gesprochen, und jeder behauptete, ihr Wächter zu sein. Eine Gruppierung, die Zugang zur Reliquie hatte, entfernte sie von ihrem Platz im Gushaz und brachte sie in einen hohen Turm in den Regierungsgebäuden der Stadt, in der Hoffnung dass die Wirkung nachlassen würde, und die Leute sich wieder normalisieren. Man vertraute das Artefakt Kastays an, der es in einem Bodengewölbe versteckte, was jedoch nicht funktioniert hat, und die gesamte Bevölkerung in Anarchie stürzte, und einen Bürgerkrieg auslöste, der letzten Endes die gesamte Zivilisation zerstörte. Kastays zeichnete die Ereignisse mit Flachrelief-Piktogrammen auf, die in der Lage waren Töne zu speichern, und befestigte sie hoch oben im Turm in seiner Kammer an den Wänden, wo auch die Reliquie versteckt war. Trotz des Untergangs ihrer Gesellschaft haben die Aaris in gewisser weise überlebt, in Form ihrer primitiven Nachkommen, die seither die vom Dschungel überwucherten Ruinen der Städte bewohnten. Bis zum Jahr 3643 VSY, während des Krieges zwischen der Galaktischen Republik, und dem Sith-Imperium, waren viele Städte des Planeten verlassen. Plünderer durchsuchten die zerstörten Städte nach wertvollen Dingen. Sie hatten gut erhaltene Bunker gefunden, die voll waren mit Ausrüstung, Waffen und militärischem Zubehör. Das Sith-Imperium besetzte Aaris III und arbeitete am Projekt Chimera. Man untersuchte die Auswirkungen der Alptraumlande des Planeten Voss auf nicht-einheimische Lebensformen. Ära des Ewigen Imperiums Um circa 3637 VSY kam es auf Aaris III zu einem brutalen Bürgerkrieg, bei welchem ein Großteil der Zivilisation des Planeten ausgelöscht wurde. Sämtliche Städte lagen seither verlassen dar und wurden geplündert. miniatur|Die Siegesplakette Imperiale Interessen Entdeckung miniatur|links|Doktor Lancer Brunou, Leiter von MS-133 Als Moff Kentor Sarne im Jahr 2 VSY die Kontrolle über den Kathol-Sektor übernahm, schickte er einen Erkundungstrupp in das Aaris-System. Als sie mit der Kartierung von Aaris III fertig waren setzten sie ein Imperiales Markierungs-Leuchtfeuer, und kehrten in die Sektoren-Hauptstadt auf Kal'Shebbol zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten, obwohl sie keine Hinweise gefunden hatten das die Aaris-Spezies überlebt hatte. Kurz danach verschwanden alle Mitglieder des Teams. Irgendwann zwischen der Erkundungs-Mission und dem Jahr 8 NSY richtete Sarne einen Versorgungsposten auf dem Planeten ein, der mit Imperialer Standard-Ausrüstung bestückt war. Er beabsichtigte damit, diesen Posten zu nutzen falls Kal'Shebbol an den Feind fallen würde, und er aufrüsten müsse, falls seine Streikräfte sich zurückziehen müssen, oder um zu einen Gegenschlag auszuholen, um die Hauptstadt zurückzuerobern. Im Jahr 8 NSY stellte Sarne ein wissenschaftliches Team zusammen, dass die Bezeichnung MS-133 trug, und sandte es nach Aaris III. Das Team wurd von Doktor Lancer Brunou geleitet, einem angesehenen Archäologen der an der Universität von Byblos lehrte, bevor er sich Sarnes Truppen anschloss. Die Wissenschaftler Doktor Theda, Grigor Tansad und Jelok, gehörten ebenfalls zum Forschungsteam, zusammen mit der Forschungsassistentin Solla Deremot, mindestens drei Technikern, und zehn Soldaten, kommandiert von einem Lieutenant, der auch das Curich-Klasse Shuttle flog. Die Mission galt als geheim, und die Aufgabe des Teams bestand darin nach Artefakten und Informationen zu suchen, sie sollten dabei auf Hinweise achten warum die Aaris-Spezies ausstarb. Das Basislager wurde in einer Ruine errichtet, und im Orbit des Planeten wurde ein Subraum-Übertragungssatellit plaziert. Ausgrabung der Siegesplakette Das Team erforschte mehrere Monate lang die Ruinen die rings ums Basislager, und dem Landeplatz lagen. Am neunundvierzigsten Tag entdeckte Tansad einen Eingang in eine der zerstörten Metallkonstruktionen. Es war die Kammer des Turms, die Kastays vor Tausenden von Jahren bewohnt hatte. Das Team stieß auf die Flachrelief-Piktogramme die Kastays damals benutze, um die Ereignisse aufzuzeichnen. Doktor Brunou genehmigte die Errichtung eines zweiten Lagers, dass näher an der Kammer lag. Beim studieren der Piktogramme entdeckte man, das sie Töne von sich gaben, dass sie einem Datierungssystem entsprachen, und Aufzeichnungen von Ereignissen enthielten. Tansad, Jelok und Deremot arbeiteten daran die fremde Sprache zu entziffern. Jelok und Deremot fanden bei ihrer Arbeit die Siegesplakette in Kastays Fußböden, wo er sie vor tausenden von Jahren versteckte. Ohne zu wissen was es ist brachte Doktor Brunou das Artefakt ins Hauptbasislager, und untersuchte sie. Die Ergebnisse ergaben dass es aus einem unbekannten Metall bestand, was der imperialen Wissenschaft nicht bekannt war. Bei weiteren Analysen fand man auch geringe Spuren von Energie die vom Artefakt ausgingen. Brunou entschied das Artefakt nach Kal'Shebbol zu schicken, für weitere Analysen, falls es eine neue Energieform war, die der Moff benutzen könnte. Einen Tag nach der Entdeckung des Artefakts, begann dieses bereits das Team zu beeinflussen, die Leute fingen an Dinge zu sehen und zu hören die nicht existierten. Einige Personen behaupteten, sie hätten im Dschungel Spione gesehen die sie beobachten würden. Das Forschungsteam wusste nicht dass die Nachkommen der Aaris-Spezies noch immer die Ruinen bewohnten, sie nahmen an dass es hier kein weiteres intelligentes Leben geben würde. Der Lieutenant führte fünf weitere Soldaten in den Dschungel, um nach den angeblichen Spionen zu suchen. Eine Stunde nachdem die Soldaten gegangen waren hörte man entferntes Blasterfeuer. Sie nahmen das schlimmste an, und verteilten an jede Person Waffen, von den Soldaten hörte man nichts mehr und sie kehrten an dem Tag auch nicht zurück. In dem Glauben, dass die Soldaten tot seien, begann Brunou über einen Missionabbruch nachzudenken, was jedoch gegen Sarnes Befehl war. miniatur|rechts|Solla Deremot an der E-Netz-Blasterkanone als sich die FarStar-Landungsgruppe nähert. In der folgenden Nacht griffen die Aaris-Nachkommen das Basislager an, Doktor Theda wurde dabei durch Blasterfeuer verletzt. Die verbliebenen Soldaten eröffneten das Feuer, sie hatten keinen klaren Blick auf den Feind, und wussten auch nicht wer die Angreifer waren. Bei Tagesanbruch fand eine Untersuchung der Gegend statt, bei der man einige Leichen von Soldaten fand die am Tag zuvor in den Dschungel gingen. Brunou entschied über einen Abbruch der Mission, er ordnete an das zweite Basislager zu räumen, und den Planeten zu evakuieren, nachdem Jelok ihm berichtete dass Tansad vermisst wurde und zwei Techniker von ihm, von Aaris Scharfschützen aus dem Dschungel heraus beschossen wurden. Anfangs weigerte sich Jelok, denn die Entschlüsselung der Piktogramme kam in eine kritische Phase, er wurde jedoch von den verbliebenen Truppen gewaltsam zum Shuttle gebracht, während das Basislager beräumt wurde. Bei Nachtanbruch sah man einen Feuerball am Himmel, da in diesem Moment das Shuttle des Teams mit Detonit gesprengt wurde. Die verbliebenen Teammitglieder errichteten eine Verteidigungsstellung im Hauptbasislager, gruben in den Ruinen einen Hügel, und bauten behelfsmäßige Befestigungen. Auf die Wälle wurde eine E-Netz-Blasterkanone montiert, und Brunou sandte einen Notruf nach Kal'Shebbol, in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe oder Rettung. In der folgenden Nacht griffen die Aaris-Nachkommen erneut das Lager an. Die verbliebenen Soldaten und Techniker katten keine andere Wahl als über die Barrikaden zu marschieren, und sich dem Feind zu stellen. Die Überlebenden verloren die Hoffnung auf Rettung, und fragten sich, ob sich der Subraum-Übertragungssatellit noch im Orbit befand, oder zerstört wurde, ob ihr Notsignal gesendet wurde, oder nicht. Die Rettung Doktor Brunous Notsignal erreichte Moff Sarne nicht, da Kal'Shebbol mittlerweile an die Neue Republik gefallen war. Bei der Befreiung von Kal'Shebbol aus imperialer Hand, floh Moff Sarne aus seiner Hauptstadt. Die republikanische CR90-Korvette FarStar hatte den Auftrag Moff Sarne aufzuspüren. Auf dem Weg in ein nahe gelegenes System fing die FarStar das Notsignal von Brunou ab. Lieutenant Jessa Dajus - eine ehemalige imperiale Geheimdienst Agentin einst unter Sarnes Regime - wusste von der Expedition auf Aaris III, und glaubte, dass sie mit dem mysteriösen "DarkStryder" in Verbindung stand, einer Entität, mit der Moff Sarne bekannt war. Sie empfahl den Notruf an Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum - Kommandantin der FarStar weiterzuleiten, und zu beantworten, sie erklärte, dass die Expeditionsmitglieder Informationen über Sarnes Aufenthaltsort hatten. miniatur|links|Das Wrack des Curich-Klasse Expeditions-Shuttle's, untersucht von der FarStar Besatzung Adrimetrum stimmte zu, und organisierte eine Rettungsmission. Mitglieder des Rettungsteams waren der Erste Offizier Gorak Khzam, der die Leitung übernahm, der Pilot Brophar Tofarain, der Kundschafter Kl'aal, und Lieutenant Dajus. Sie bestiegen eines der Korvetten-Shuttles und flogen hinunter zur Oberfläche von Aaris III. Sie landeten auf einer Lichtung am Rand des Dschungels, und schlugen sich den Weg durch das Laubwerk bis zum Basislager des MS-133 Furschungsteams durch. Am Ziel angekommen mussten sie Deremot - die an der E-Netz-Blasterkanone stand - davon überzeugen dass sie gekommen waren, um der imperialen Mannschaft zu helfen. Deremot war nervös, müde, und ängstlich, und glaubte zunächst dass es sich um die Aaris-Nachkommen handeln würde, die sie zuvor belagert hatten. Dem Landetruppe gelang es jedoch sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gekommen waren um medizinische Hilfe zu leisten. Doktor Theda war mittlerweile an seinen Blaster-Wunden verstorben. Brunou und Deremot wurden zur FarStar evakuiert, obwohl Brunou darauf bestand, die Siegesplakette mitzunehmen, um sie als bedeutenden archäologischen Fund einzustufen. Zurück auf der FarStar wurden die beiden Imperialen gründlich zu ihren Aktivitäten auf dem Planeten befragt, die sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworteten. Die Besatzung untersuchte auch das Artefakt. FarStar-Landetrupps bargen Ausrüstung und Zubehör des Wissenschftsteams, und untersuchten genau was sich auf dem Planeten ereignet hatte. Ein Team untersuchte das abgestürtzte Wrack des imperialen Shuttles, und fand Spuren von Detonit, was für die Zerstörung des Shuttles verantworlich war. In der Piktogrammkammer des Place of Kastays, fanden sie auch unter den Trümmern die Leiche von Tansad. Man fand ebenfalls einen faustgroßen mit Blut befleckten Stein, der einer tödlichen Wunde auf dem Schädel des Wissenschaftlers entsprach, was bewies das er ermordet wurde. Eben dort fand man auch einen Datenblock von Tansads Übersetzungen der Piktogramme, die die letzten Tage der Aaris-Zivilisation darstellten. [[Bild:FarStar.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die modifizierte CR90-Korvette FarStar]] Auf der FarStar begann die Siegesplakette die Besatzung zu beeinflussen, erzeugte Paranoia und Argwohn, und die Leute fingen an wild im Schiff umherzulaufen. Sie erkannten bald dass sie nicht verrückt waren, oder Ziel von Verschwörungen, und persönlicher Missgunst. Sie verbanden das abnormale Verhalten mit dem der alten Aaris - wie aus den auf Tansads Körper entdeckten Übersetzungsnotizen hervorging, und erkannten dass sie sich ähnlich verhielten, wenn auch in einem kleineren Maße. Mann war sich sicher dass es sich bei dem Artefakt was Brunou mit an Bord brachte, um die Siegesplakette handelte. Nachdem sie das abnormale Verhalten des Doktors beobachtet hatten, erlösten sie ihn von dem Artefakt, und warfen es in eine Luftschleuse. Sie warfen das Artefakt in den Weltraum ab, mit Kurs auf den Stern des Sternsystems. Kurz darauf verschwanden die Paranoia, und das Misstrauen, das Verhalten normalisierte sich wieder. Bewohner Die Aaris waren eine 1 Meter große, reptilisch-humanoide, intelligente Spezies vom Planeten Aaris III. Mehrere tausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hatten sie eine industrielle Zivilisation aufgebaut. Die Aaris hatten nie eine Schriftform, oder eine andere Art der geschriebenen Sprache entwickelt, da sie eine lange Geschichte mündlicher Kommunikation hatten. Informationen wurden in Flachrelief-Piktogrammen gespeichert, wenn man sie berührte erklangen unterschiedliche Töne. Die einzigen erhaltenen Piktogramme wurden von Doktor Grigor Tansad übersetzt, die einst von Kastays aufgezeichnet wurden. Die Aaris-Zivilisation zerfiel mit der Ankunft der Siegesplakette, durch deren Einfluss ein Bürgerkrieg ausgelöst wurde. Die Überlebenden bewohnten seither, verborgen und auf primitive Art, die unterirdischen Gebiete der Ruinen der einstigen Städte, die mittlerweile vom Dschungel überwuchert waren. Standorte Während ihrer Blütezeit errichteten die Aaris viele Städte auf dem ganzen Planeten. Eine jener Städte war die Heimat von Kastays, er dokumentierte den Zerfall der Kultur, nach der Entdeckung der Siegesplakette. Kastays bewohnte einen hohen Turm der zum Regierungsgebäude gehörte. Es gab auch einen Gushaz, eine Struktur die zur Verehrung genutzt wurde. Als die Gesellschaft zusammenbrach, verfielen die Städte zu Ruinen, und wurden vom Dschungel zurückerobert. Die vom Dschungelwuchs bedeckten Metallstrukturen lagen bis ins Jahr 8 NSY unberührt, bis das imperiale Forschungsteam MS-133 sie ausgruben. Als Moff Sarne als Gouverneur des Kathol-Sektors fungierte, errichtete er einen geheimen Versorgungsstützpunkt auf Aaris III, für den Fall das er sich von Kal'Shebbol zurückziehen müsse, und einen Sammelpunkt bräuchte, um seine Hauptstadt zurückzuerobern, falls sie an den Feind gefallen währe. Man hat zehn große, unter Druck stehende Frachtcontainer am Rand der Äquator-Wüste unter Dschungellaub vergraben, zusätzlich bedeckte man sie mit Reben, Pflanzen, und umgestürzten Bäumen. Jede Einheit wurde Code-gesichert, und mit Sprengfallen versehen. Bei falscher Codeeingabe oder Manipulation explodierten die Container. Der Inhalt dieser Container bestand unter anderem aus Nahrungspaketen, TIE-Jägern, Düsenschlitten und Service-Droiden. Eine Gruppe von Gesetzlosen errichtete eine kleine Basis auf der anderen Seite des Planeten von der Place of Kastays, und nutzte den dichten Dschungel um den Hangar, und die anderen Gebäude zu verbergen. Hinter den Kulissen Aaris III wurde für das Abenteuer Artifact of Aaris erschaffen, das Teil der The DarkStryder Campaign ist, die von West End Games für The Roleplaying Game veröffentlicht wurde. Die Ereignisse dieses Szenarios wurden 2008 in The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia erwähnt. Der Planet selbst, und sein Bürgerkrieg wurden in dem 2011 erschienen MMORPG The Old Republic, als Teil einer Scavenging-Mission erwähnt, in der der Spieler seine Begleiter auf verschiedene Missionen schicken kann, um Vorräte und Ressourcen zu sammeln. Die Basis der Gesetzlosen auf dem Planeten wird am Ende des Hauptszenarios in einem Abenteuerhaken erwähnt. Man hielt den Zweck des Lagers, und die Bevölkerung mit Absicht vage, so dass es vom Spielleiter auf die Bedürfnisse seiner Kampagne zugeschnitten werden kann. Zu den möglichen Bewohnern zählten, Schmuggler, Sklavenhändler oder Piraten, und die Begegnung kann je nach den Wünschen des Spielleiters feindlich oder friedlich sein. Das Abenteuer besagt, dass sich die Mitglieder von MS-133 unter dem Einfluss der Siegesplakette gegenseitig bedrängten, was zu mehreren Toten, und der Zerstörung des Shuttles führte. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia bestätigte jedoch, dass das Team von den Nachkommen der Aaris-Zivilisation angegriffen wurde. Quellen *The DarkStryder Campaign * * *The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 61 * — ''Knights of the Fallen Empire Einzelnachweise en:Aaris III es:Aaris III pl:Aaris III pt:Aaris III Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Kathol-Sektors Kategorie:Legends